


Starlit Theft

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Springtime Deceitber [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Hat Theft, M/M, background Roceit, background anxceit - Freeform, meteor shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Deceit already has 2 boyfriends, but his hat getting stolen gets him a third.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Springtime Deceitber [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Starlit Theft

Deceit was not particularly happy to learn that having 2 boyfriends came with them arguing over who got to spend time with him of an evening. In fact he was more than tempted to tell them both that he was looking after his pet serpents that evening and neither of them could join him, although that seemed a little harsh.

It would at least end the argument happening in front of him though. 

“It’s my turn to hang out with Dee.” Virgil was insisting, pouting over at Roman.

Roman was already shaking his head. “You got to spend all of yesterday with our fair love. It’s my turn.

“Might we compromise and all have a movie -” Deceit’s suggestion was cut off as his hat was taken off by Logan hurrying to the doorway. He’d expected the hat would be stolen at some point since Logan had requested it that morning but given how late in the evening it had gotten he had thought whatever Logan wanted had been forgotten.

Logan just carried on walking away glancing over his shoulder. “I’ve got his hat. It’s my turn now.”

“Give that back!” Deceit was definitely following just to get his hat back and not because it was a convenient way out of Virgil and Roman’s argument.

The pair that had been arguing had fallen silent though, and if Deceit had looked back before they left the house he’d have seen them shrugging before sitting on the sofa together.

“There’s a meteor shower tonight. Would you like to accompany me?” They were already a few streets from the house when Logan spoke, smiling at Deceit who he’d returned the hat too soon after they left.

Deceit snickered a little. “I was planning on heading home actually. Now my hat has been returned there’s nothing keeping me walking.”

“I could find a better activity for our first date if you’d prefer.” Logan offered, raising an eyebrow, obviously understanding the agreement he’d been given but seeking extra confirmation.

“A meteor shower is a good first date, as long as you remembered a blanket so I don’t get too cold.” After being ill once this month Deceit didn’t want to risk a repeat of it, nor did he want to have a lot of talk surrounding dating after how it had gone with Virgil and Roman.A little extra clarity couldn’t hurt though. “So you’re okay with the fact I’m also dating the other pair, I presume?”

Logan directed their path up a small hill then, nodding. “After understanding a few more of my emotions that was an easy thing to accept. Though we should probably have a conversation with all four of us to confirm the relationship dynamics properly I would prefer to focus on astronomy tonight.”

“Splendid idea. How many meteors might we see?” He nodded, happily sitting on the blanket they passed, assuming correctly that Logan had already set it out for them.

The evening passed softly after that, Logan talking about the constellations they could see and what astronomical events they were witnessing before they both just focused on the beauty of the starlit sky and the comfort of being their together.


End file.
